Ningen no Boei
by raisha.icha.fany
Summary: Miku, is a 17 year old girl have a friends and the name is Luka, Rin, Len, Gakupo, and Kaito. A moment when Miku and her friends buy a game named Ningen no Boei, Miku and her friends trapped in the game! So, how Miku and friends try to get out from the friends? Let's begin the story!


Author : Ra & Ri

NINGEN NO BOEI!-VOCALOID-

Yah, ini adalah cerita pertama buat an Author. Kalo jelek, tolong jangan ajak author tawuran ya -_- Saya gak ahli.

WARNING !  
Jika kalian sudah membaca, tolong tinggalkan comment/like. Dan kalau ceritanya jelek tolong jangan robohin rumah saya.

Chapter 1 : opening

**20 Juni 2012**

"Yosh! Kawan kawan, kita sudah patungan untuk membeli game realase terbaru tahun 2012 ini! Mari kita pergi bersama sama ke tokonya!" ujar Len bersemangat.

"Len-san, kau semangat sekali, ya!" kata Kaito.

Dari sekolah, mereka semua berjalan ke toko game di Akihabara. Nama toko itu adalah _**GAME ON AKIHABARA**_.  
Mereka membeli game berjudul _**NINGEN NO BOEI**_ dan berencana untuk memainkannya dirumah Miku.

"_Woaahhh_! Aku yakin game ini pasti seru!" semangat Len makin naik.

"He he he, Len selalu saja seperti itu~" ujar Rin.

"Miku, kau yang pegang game ini" suruh Len.

"_He_?"

"Iya, Miku. Karena kami akan memainkannya dirumahmu, karena besok hari Minggu, jadi kita bisa menginap" jelas Len.

"OK!" jawab Miku.

Mereka semua (Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, Luka, Gumi, dan Gakupo) sampai di persimpangan. Miku, Kaito, Luka, dan Gumi pergi ke arah kanan. Sedangkan Rin, Len dan Gakupo pergi ke arah kiri.

**17.56**

_Ting tong..  
_ Suara bell rumah keluarga Hatsune berbunyi.

Membuka pintu, dan itu adalah Len, Rin, Kaito, Gumi, dan Luka.

"Ah! Kawan kawan, youkoso!" sapa Miku senang.

"Konbanwa, Mikku-chan!" sapa balik teman teman.

"_He_? Dimana Gakupo-san?" tanya Miku bingung karena tidak ada Gakupo.

"Sepertinya dia datang terlambat".

"Silahkan masuk.." ajak Miku.

Mereka pun masuk ke rumah Miku yang sangat besar. Hehehe, karena orangtua Miku adalah seorang _pejabat_.

"Mikku-nee, Mikuo ingin pergi kerumah Luki, yaa" ujar Mikuo, adik Miku.

"Baiklah".

"Baiklah, sekarang, laki laki tidur di kamar atas bagian selatan, sedangkan perempuan tidur di kamar bagian utara" ujar Miku yang membagikan kamar untuk teman temannya. Ya gak mungkin lah mereka semua tidur satu kamar, apalagi satu kasur. He he he.

"HAI!" jawab mereka semua serempak.

_Tok Tok Tok…_

'Silahkan Masuk!'

Pintu rumah terbuka, Gakupo-san telah datang! Dengan jaket basah, sepatu basah, topi basah, semua pun basah.

"Gakupo-chan! Dimana payungmu?!" tanya Luka.

"P..p..p..payungku tertinggal dirumah-_- gomenasai sudah membuat kalian menunggu" kata Gakupo sangat kecapek-an.

"Baiklah, kawan kawan, aku dan Luka akan memasak makanan untuk makan malam hari ini. Yang lainnya tunggu di meja makan, ya!" suruh Miku seperti BOSS.

"OK!"

"KAMI AKAN MEMBUAT MOCHI PANDAN DAN SHRIMP ROLL TER-ENAK SEDUNIA! WHAHAHAHAHAH!" suara Miku dan Luka teriak yang terlihat terlalu semangat.

** Dapur**

"Miku-chan, kita akan masak apa?" tanya Luka sambil mengambil panci rebus dan sendok pengaduk*maaf author gatau nama bendanya-_-*.

"Mochi isi pandan!" teriak Miku layaknya seperti SUPERHERO yang merubah pakaiannya menjadi pakaian khusus.

"Dimana isi pandannya?"

"Di panci berwarna merah itu" jelas Miku sambil memotong beberapa Shrimp Roll untuk snack.

" .." gumam Luka.

"Ada apa, Luka-san?" tanya Miku sambil memotong Shrimp Roll *masih

"M..mm.. Miku.."

"Ya?" tanya Miku.

"PANDANNYA HABISSSSSSS!" teriak Luka kesal dan menyesal.

"Oops.. aku lupa membeli pandan" ujar Miku menyesal sekali. "Baiklah, kita isi saja dengan bayam, sebuah bumbu tambahan-_-" suruh Miku masih menyesal.

"Ini karena, kau, Miku!"-_-"Semoga mereka tidak tahu kalau ini adalah Mochi Bayam".

**Masak Selesai**

"Ini snacknya, Shrimp Roll POP-ULAR dan Mochi bay.. eh.. maksudku Pandan ._." ujar miku menaruh mangkok mangkok snack di meja makan.

"ITADAKIMASU!" teriak semuanya serempak.

_Ting tong.._

"Siapa, ya?" tanya Miku dari dalam.

"Ini Mikuo" jawab Mikuo sambil membuka pintu dan membawa plastik besar yang membuat semua orang bingung, apa isi plastik itu?

"Miku-nee-san, ini adalah Kalkun EROPA, dikirim dari EROPA. Silahkan dimakan, sudah kumasak dirumah Luki, dan aku mengambil 1 kakinya" ujar Mikuo.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Mikuo. Sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanya Miku.

"Pergi kerumah teman" jawab Mikuo.

"Huftt.. baiklah.. hati hati, ya"

Chapter 2 : let's begin!

"Mikku-chan, kapan kita akan memainkan gamenya?" tanya Luka sambil memakan mochinya.

"Pukul 11.30 nanti" jawab Miku sambil melihat jam yang menunjukkan 11.15.

"Miku-san, mochi ini enak sekali!" ujar Rin.

"Hee, benar sekali! Mochi ini enak sampai sampai rasa pandannya tidak terasa, malah seperti bayam!" ujar Kaito.

"Aku harus menamainya dengan MOCHI HORENSO(Mochi Bayam)" kata Gakupo yang merasa senang karena Mochinya enak. "Siapa yang membuat?" tanya Gakupo.

"Shrimp Roll buatan Miku, sedangkan Mochi Pandan buatanku" jawab Luka untuk Gakupo.

"Waaahhh…. Enak sekali, Luka! Buatanmu memang enak!" seru Gakupo

"Arigatou, Gakupo-chan!"

"Kawan kawan, mari kita memainkan gamenya di ruang computer sekarang!" ajak Miku.

"YOSHH!" teriak semua serempak dan bersemangat.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam ruang computer dirumah Miku yang sangat besar. Ada sekitar 15 computer berjejer disana. Dan computer yang Miku gunakan adalah computer no. 1 yang umurnya sudah 15 tahun.

"Ayo, Miku-chan, pasang gamenya!" suruh Rin terburu buru karena tidak sabar dengan gamenya.

"Eitss.. tunggu dulu! Baca summarynya dulu!" suruh Len.

_**Ningen no Boei a.k.a HUMAN DEFENSE menceritakan 7 pemain yang akan membangkitkan kembali kota Akihabara dengan bermacam macam senjata. Kota Akihabara sudah diserang oleh puluh-ribu zombie. Ada ORIGINAL ZOMBIE, WITCH, KING, JUMPER, LONGTONGUE, dan BRAVUL. Kalian harus mengendalikan 'DIRI SENDIRI' untuk menyelamatkan diri dan kota itu. Ada 5 daerah, di dalam 5 daerah itu ada 5 kota. Pergilah menyelamatkan kota dan diri sendiri dari Zombie-zombie itu! GOODLUCK!**_

"Miku-chan, klik start!" suruh Luka tidak sabar.

"Tidak bisa" ujar Miku yang men-klik tombol 'Start' berulang ulang kali.

"Apakah 'lag' atau 'bug'?" tanya Kaito.

"Hm.. instruksi disini, kita harus memasang XCAM untuk main" kata Len.

"Sepertinya Mikuo punya XCAM pemberian ayah. Kalau gitu, mari kita cari di kamar Mikuo" suruh Miku.

Mereka susah payah mencari XCAM milik Mikuo di kamarnya dan membuat kamar Mikuo menjadi berantakan.

"Miku-chan.. tidak ketemu…" ujar Gakupo yang mengeluh.

"He! Aku menemukannya!" teriak Gumi.

"Wahh! Bagus deh, mari kita pasang di computer" ajak Kaito.

Memasang XCAM? Sudah. Miku memencet tombol start, tiba tiba, mereka menghilang satu per-satu, dan per-lahan lahan. Bagaimana ini?!

"MIKU-CHANNNN!" teriak Rin.

"Oh, no! Oh, man! Oh, god! Let me out!" kata Kaito sok Inggris.

Mereka sudah masuk ke dalam game.

"Miku-chan! Bagaimana ini?!" teriak Rin gelisah.

"T—tunggu! Ada seseorang disebelah sana!" ujar Kaito melihat seorang wanita berambut pendek, baju atasan berbahan METAL-GEAR yang hanya menutupi bagian dada dan celana pendek berbahan METAL-GEAR. Siapakah dia?

"Um.. Ano.. boleh kutahu namamu?" tanya Kaito kepada wanita berambut pendek itu.

"Namaku ME. !(baca: me ai ko)!" jawab ME. tegas.

"Bisakah kami memanggilnya dengan MEIKO?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"TIDAK ! Itu adalah nama pemberian tuhan KING. Tuhan para umat di game ini"jelas Meiko.

"Hah? Tuhan KING?" campur Luka.

"Ya, itu adalah raja zombie disini. Tapi aku kesal dengannya. Aku sudah memenangkan game ini lebih dari 50x, tapi ia malah menjadikanku jendral dan akan menyerang bumi" jelas Meiko panjang sekali.

"Woah! Meiko-chan, bajumu keren sekali!" puji Gakupo.

"Namaku ME. bukan Meiko! Dan ini bukan baju, tapi METAL-GEAR!" bantah ME. .

"Apa kau tertarik dengannya?" tanya Luka kepada Gakupo berbisik.

"Sungguh!" jawab Gakupo.

Luka memasang ekspresi sedikit sedih, tapi tetap sedikit ceria.

"Hm.. ME. -san, kami hanya menggunakan kaus seperti ini, apakah tidak ada pakaian dari game ini?" tanya Len.

"Kalian harus membeli pakaian perang di toko" jawab Meiko.

"Dimana tokonya?" tanya Len lagi.

"Ada gelang di pergelangan tangan kalian. Disitu ada lampu berwarna hijau, merah, biru, kuning, dan putih. Hijau untuk ke toko, merah untuk transportasi, biru untuk heal diri sendiri jika ada obat heal, kuning untuk mulai" jelas ME. panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti"

"Mari ke toko"

Semua membeli keperluan bertempur di toko.

chapter 3 : 1st battle with the zombies

"Baiklah, Meiko-san, kita sudah mengenakan semua perlengkapan, aku memakai ShotgunX5, Miku menggunakan U-ZI, Luka menggunakan AK47, Kaito menggunakan AK47 GOLD, Rind an Len menggunakan Dual-ANACONDA" jelas Gakupo

"Pencet tombol warna kuning bersama sama dalam hitungan SATU … DUA … TIGAAAA!"

Semua pun pergi masuk ke dunia zombie yang aslinya.

"Kaito! Tembak!" suruh ME. keras.

_Duarr.. duarr.._

Baru saja mulai, tahu-tahunya sudah banyak yang berkeliaran.

"Huh, sepertinya aku harus memimpin kalian" kata ME.

"HAI!" teriak mereka semua serempak.

"Meiko-san, kita dimana?" tanya Gakupo sambil berlari menghindar.

"Ini masih di kota awal. Lihat! Ada tempat Safety House(SH)! Masuk kesana!" suruh ME. .

"HAI!".

Mereka semua masuk ke SH. Dan disitu ada cairan untuk 7 orang.

"ME. , apa ini?" tanya Miku.

"Itu adalah Map. Jika kalian ingin mendapatkan map untuk memperjelas perjalanan, silahkan minum" jelas ME. .

"Baiklah".

"Semuanya, mari kita buka pintu ini. Jika pintu sudah terbuka, berarti kita ada di 'The Lost Town 1 : The Hotel".

"Baiklah"

Satu .. Dua .. TIGAAA! …

ME. membuka pintunya dan terlihat gelap dan banyak zombie disitu

…

**To Be Continued**

**Sorry if the story is to short or bad story. I hope you like this story, don't forget the like and comment**


End file.
